


Did I Catch You At A Bad Time

by motorsato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/F, Phone Sex, Soulmate AU, it gets pretty dirty ngl but i dont think enough to warrant an explicit rating, things get heated at the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorsato/pseuds/motorsato
Summary: Now Asami was sure of what Korra was doing. She only resorted to shortening her words when she was distracted. Especially if she was typing with one hand.-Soulmate AU where person A and person B feel each other's arousal/pleasure.





	Did I Catch You At A Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea on the brain for a while now, and every fic writer has to have a soulmate au under their belt ;)

Asami is sitting at one end of an oval table when the feeling hits. Although it's actually more of a gradual simmer than a quick jab. Her face reddens and her skin erupts in goosebumps, starting from the bottom of her arms to the nape of her neck. The chain reaction yanks her attention away from the presentation in front of her on the other side of the table. She clenches a little harder on the pen in her hand and sinks a little deeper into the leather chair.

This is the absolute _worst_ time for this to be happening.

Thankfully none of her employees and associates had noticed, their focuses on the presentation, like any person with a sense of propriety would be.

Asami knew _very_ well what the cause of this was. Her and Korra’s sex life was in sore need of attention. She felt a little guilty about it, and no doubt equally as frustrated as her hotheaded girlfriend, but work was taking up more of her time lately. There was a boom of creativity and ingenuity the past few weeks and projects were being proposed, negotiated, and approved left and right. Korra was as understanding as always, reassuring Asami that she knew running a multimillion-yuan company required long days and even longer nights. And Asami was as grateful as always, reassuring Korra that things will go back to normal soon. Of course, constant reassurance without any results can wear down anyone’s patience.

They’ve had dry spells due to busy schedules in the past, and they never usually last long, but this particular one felt like it was really dragging on. Today’s presentation was one of the last projects that needed to be discussed. Only a few more graveyard shifts left, two at most, and Asami’s nights would be free for her to do with them as she pleased. But evidently, Korra wasn't willing to wait that long, and she was most likely seeking some relief right in the middle of Asami’s meeting.

Another wave of warmth rises in her groin, causing her to cross her legs.

When she had found out that Korra was her soulmate a few years ago, she had been ecstatic. It was on one of their earlier dates. There was a heated moment in front of Asami’s front door that nearly turned into something more, but didn’t, unfortunately. They had both been in their respective beds later that night, and bashful texting soon evolved into teasing and then into sexting. After that night, the suspicion of them being each other’s soulmates was aroused. And after a couple- or a _lot_, really- of tests and trials, it was confirmed. Whenever one individual felt arousal or pleasure, the other would feel it too and vice versa. It isn’t the easiest connection to find, considering social convention, since it requires both individuals to basically admit to being horny.

The frustration from being separated was well worth the euphoria when they came together again (pun intended). That being said, people are people and their libidos can be quite demanding.

The warmth burns hotter this time and Asami has to bring her fist up to her mouth to keep from making a sound. These were some of the most intense feelings she’s felt in a while. She wonders what was getting Korra so hot and bothered.

She takes out her phone and decides to ask her herself.

_Asami: Everything alright? I’m in the middle of a meeting right now._

She doesn't have to wait long for a response, which is unusual for her easily distracted girlfriend.

_Korra: Just peachy, hope it goes well_

Just then, she feels an insistent burning sensation at her core. She nearly whimpers but manages to bite it back. She can feel her cheeks darken while her neck and ears warm. Asami looks around nervously before looking back down at her phone.

_Asami: Thanks, but do you have to do this now? It’s getting kinda hard to focus._

She looks up just as one of her associates asks the presenter a question. No one’s paying attention to her. Great. Fantastic.

_Korra: Idk what ur talking abt_

_'Gotcha.'_

Now Asami was sure of what Korra was doing. She only resorted to shortening her words when she was distracted. Especially if she was typing with one hand.

That made a pleasant shiver crawl up Asami’s back. The thought of her girlfriend touching herself was nearly enough to make her call the meeting off. These thoughts and feelings were definitely not work-friendly. Being around a bunch of arrogant old businessmen wasn’t something she’d ever consider incorporating into her fantasies.

_Asami: So you’re not touching yourself right now? Because the feeling between my legs tells me you are._

As soon as she sees that her text was read, she feels a stab of pleasure that makes her back shoot up straight in her chair. She bites her lip in embarrassment when she sees that a few had glanced at her sudden movement.

_Asami: Korra please you’re making it rlly hard for me._

The text was read and the burning on her clit intensifies yet again and she has to clench her whole body in order to keep still. She can feel her underwear being ruined by the drop.

And then she realizes it.

Korra is getting off on this.

On all of it. The near-dirty texting, the possibility of Asami getting caught, and the act of pleasuring herself in general.

Asami sucks in her entire bottom lip. She can understand the appeal. If the fresh wave of arousal was any indication, she _more_ than understood it.

Asami _wanted_ it too.

And so she decides to indulge Korra, who was probably perusing through the internet for material to fuel her. Might as well do her due diligence as her girlfriend and help.

_Asami: What are you thinking about_

_Korra: You_

Asami holds her forehead in her palm as she looks down at the phone in her lap. What she would give to have a certain someone's hand anywhere near her lap.

_Asami: About me?_

_Korra: I wanna bend u over ur desk_

The corner of her lips twitch into a light smirk. There are plenty of very real memories of that exact fantasy that she can recall.

But Korra isn’t finished.

_Korra: I wanna lift up ur skirt and feel ur ass grinding into me_

_Korra: And hear ur surprise to find out that im wearing it_

The blush on Asami’s face can't get any deeper. They hadn’t exactly done that yet. Bringing the strap to the office was an entirely different level of bold that they hadn’t considered.

Until now that is, while they were sexting and Asami was in a room full of (hopefully) unsuspecting business associates. The presentation was wrapped up and applause erupts in the room before she can type a reply. Instead, she stands up on shaky legs and claps along.

Rather than letting herself linger, Asami congratulates the presenters and reassures them that she and her team will get back to them soon, and then gathers her things. The ache in between her legs encourages her to speed walk out of there. She can only hope that no one thought twice about her flushed appearance.

As soon as Asami locks the doors to her office, shuts the blinds, and sits down, she picks her phone back up and dials.

“A-Asami?”

Her heart nearly drops to her feet at the breathy voice on the other end of the receiver.

“Goodness, you better make this quick, this is becoming unbearable,” she spoke lowly.

She hears Korra grunt and it only makes the fire between her legs rage hotter. She holds the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she hurries to shove her pencil skirt down past her thighs.

“I’ve been looking at the pictures you sent me a few weeks ago,” Korra whimpers.

Asami pauses her hand before it can reach its destination and she feels her face heat up for the hundredth time that day. So she hadn't been browsing the internet? She's more than flattered. And she knows she's beyond turned on.

“The red lingerie piece?” She breathes out.

Korra hums an affirmative. “You don’t know how much I need you right now.”

Asami whimpers softly in the back of her throat in response. She allows a desperate whine to slip as she rubs herself through her underwear. She had already known that she was a mess, but it couldn’t hurt to let Korra know.

“I think I do, you made me so wet and-“ a high moan escapes her- “and I might have to go commando for the rest of the day.”

Korra’s breathing speeds up and Asami knows she’s close. She's probably been on edge for a while now.

“I’ve been missing you so much, I can’t-“ grunt- “wait for things to slow down. You’re touching yourself too, aren’t you?”

With her lip between her teeth, Asami can only hum an affirmative as she draws firmer circles on her clit. The material of her underwear adds another layer to the friction, and that usually finishes her off quicker. But she doesn’t need it, because with Korra talking, she knows she won’t last.

“I wanna kiss down your chest and squeeze your hips.”

Asami’s heavy breathing only gets choppier as she speeds her fingers up. She feels a warm tension building in her core.

“And when I finally reach where you really need me, I’ll go real slow at first, and then I’ll do that movement with my tongue-“

Oh how Asami loved that move.

“- and then I’ll repeat it over and over again,” Korra pauses to let out a low moan and she could hear her breathing getting shallow, “and I won’t stop until you’re coming all over my mouth.”

Korra had her at ‘coming.’

Asami throws her head back as the tension in her groin pulls tight. It finally snaps and overwhelming pleasure courses through her entire body. She convulses and opens her mouth in a silent scream, her fingers stuttering in their movements. High breathy moans fall from her lips after every exhale as she guides herself through her orgasm. She feels wetness lightly pulse out of her during each contraction. She was definitely going to have to go commando. 

On the other end of the line, she hears Korra let out a whine, a short breath, and then a series of rough grunts, signaling her own release. Asami wishes she could be there to see her muscles twitch, covered in sweat, and to see her jaw clenched.

Asami takes her damp hand away from between her sticky thighs and leaves it to rest on her lap. “I wish I could be there now. Just once over the phone isn't nearly enough.”

She hears a chuckle amidst the heavy breathing. “I haven’t come so hard in a while.” There’s a pause. “Actually I flat out haven’t come in a while.”

Asami sighs and swivels lazily in her chair. “I know, sweetie, I’m sorry. But I promise it’ll be over soon.”

Now it’s Korra’s turn to sigh.

The guilt creeps back up.

And so does the arousal.

“I’ll tell you what. Tomorrow starts the four-day weekend, why don’t I do some delegating and twist some arms, so I can get home early. Then we can get started on a _very_ long and _very_ relaxing weekend.”

Asami can hear Korra’s happiness through the phone when she lets out a laugh. Hearing that sound was as big of a success as anything Future Industries had ever accomplished, in her book.

“You’d do that for me?” There’s a teasing lilt to her voice and it melts her heart.

Asami moves to remove her underwear and picks up her skirt. If only Korra could see her. An idea comes to her, as dirty as it feels. But how can she resist. She quickly snaps a picture of her ruined panties on the floor and sends it to Korra. She hears a small gasp. “Oh, sweetie, there’s a lot I’d do _to_ you.”


End file.
